Clips are well known for holding various items and especially planar-type items such as sheets of paper, paper currency, credit cards and the like. Persistent problems with many known clips include the difficulty of manually opening the clip. Operating levers in one form or another are utilized to enhance the ability to open the clip and insert the contents. These types of clips are widely accepted and function well except that they tend to be somewhat difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, there is a need for a clip which is easy and convenient to open, but is inexpensive to manufacture thereby resulting in a lower retail price so as to be attractive to a wide variety of consumers.